Miedo de estar contigo
by 0321N0408E
Summary: Eli siempre ha hecho lo que su abuela quería, pero esta vez este hecho causa un gran vacío a la joven rusa. Para no defraudar a su familia se acaba alejando de su mejor amiga. [Se trata de una traducción con algunos cambios]


**Buenas, antes de nada decir que se trata de una traducción al Español de **Terrified of Falling in Love** de **_flipomatic_** publicado originalmente en archive of our own. A su vez, también he cambiado algun par de cosas, ¿porqué? No lo sé xD Pero bueno aquí esta, puede que le haga continuación. Se me han ocurrido algunas ideas... Basta de charlas, os dejo con la lectura :D**

* * *

Cuando Nico llegó al salón del club diez minutos antes de lo habitual, esperaba encontrarlo vacío. Ella planeaba relajarse en una de las sillas antes de que alguien más llegara y pusiera los pies sobre la mesa. De esa manera, cuando Maki, quien siempre era la primera persona en el salón del club, llegó, Nico podía burlarse de ella por no ser la primera. La pelirroja se sonrojaría y tartamudearía, dando a Nico un agradable impulso de ego.

Sin embargo, ese plan no funcionaría por una simple razón. Cuando Nico alcanzó la manija de la puerta, oyó una voz que provenía del interior de la habitación. No era Maki, lo que era un alivio en ese momento. Más tarde, Nico deseó que hubiera sido Maki.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón – Se escuchó desde adentro

La cortina de la ventana de la puerta estaba en la posición correcta para que Nico pudiera mirar sin ser vista. Quién estaba al otro lado era Eli, todavía con su uniforme escolar, sosteniendo un teléfono móvil en su oreja. La adolescente se veía más pálida de lo normal, y su voz sonaba tensa.

\- Me temo que debo irme, fue agradable hablar contigo – Eli siguió escuchando por un momento a la persona de la otra línea mientras iba apretando y aflojando su mano- Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se desplomó en una de las sillas del salón del club. Eli apoyó los codos sobre la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos. Ella murmuró algo que Nico no podía escuchar, lo que realmente no importaba porque Nico no sabía cómo procesar lo que había visto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Nico casi saltó de su piel ante la voz que interrumpía sus pensamientos. Maldita sea, ella se olvidó de Maki.

\- N-nada- balbuceó Nico, girándose para ponerla de nuevo en la puerta. - Estaba a punto de entrar-

\- Bien, entonces- Maki parecía dudosa mientras buscaba a Nico por el picaporte. -Solo entremos - Una pequeña mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! - Nico quería golpearse a sí misma por sonar desesperada, pero sería malo si Maki viera a Eli de esta manera. Estaba segura de que la otra chica de tercer año no querría que una estudiante de primer año se preocupara por ella. - Estuve aquí antes que tú, ¡así que debería ir primero!

Maki abrió la boca para replicar, pero decidió no hacerlo.

\- Lo que sea - La estudiante de primer año dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos. -En realidad no importa.

Sí importaba, pero no por las razones por las que pensaba Maki.

\- Solo espera aquí un minuto, para que la gran Nico-nii pueda asegurarse de que la habitación esté lista para la práctica- Nico levantó las manos en su pose clásica, estirando su rostro en una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Ahora quieres que espere? - Dijo Maki con incredulidad. - Estás actuando más extraño de lo normal, Nico.

\- Solo hazlo - Nico dijo inexpresivamente, renunciando al lindo acto. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para deslizarse dentro y dejó a Maki confundida en el pasillo. Con suerte, Maki no se asomaría por la cortina como hizo Nico unos minutos antes.

Eli no se había movido durante la conversación en el pasillo; ella seguía sentada a la mesa con la cara en las manos. Parecía que podía permanecer así por un tiempo, pero Nico sabía que el resto de Muse vendría pronto.

\- Eli - Nico la llamó suavemente. La cabeza de Eli se sobresaltó, con los ojos azules muy abiertos por la sorpresa y con cierta humedad acumulada en la retina.

\- Nico - Se pasó una mano por la cara teñida de rojo. – Llegas pronto – Eli no miró en ningún momento a los ojos de Nico, de vez apuntaba su mirada hacia la puerta.

\- No parezcas tan sorprendida - Nico frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado de Eli de todos - ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Qué? - Eli tosió una vez en un obvio intento de ganar tiempo. - Sí, estoy bien -Ella sonrió falsamente. - Voy a dar un paseo rápido antes de la práctica - La rubia se puso de pie rápidamente y salió arrastrando los pies por la puerta. Nico pudo escucharla saludar cortésmente a Maki mientras salía del pasado.

Maki parecía aún más confundida que antes cuando se unió a Nico en el salón del club. – No parecía estar bien… ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No estoy segura - Pero Nico iba a averiguarlo. Conocía a Eli durante casi tres años y nunca había visto a su amiga tan molesta. Algo desagradable le habrían comunicado durante esa llamada.

Eli, como había dicho, se puso a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Acabo cerca de la entrada del instituto donde veía salir a los estudiantes dirigirse a sus casas o los distintos clubes. La joven se debería de ver bastante decaída ya que varias miradas recayeron sobre ella. No le podía importar menos. Antes de volver a la sala del club y cambiarse para el entrenamiento diario decidió refrescarse un poco, por tal cosa se dirigió hacia la fuente más cercana. Antes de llegar, puedo observar como dos chicas se estaban besando, esa visión causo que Eli se derrumbará. Ella nunca podría ser como esas chicas, no sin que su familia la dejará de banda, no sin ser criticada… Si quería seguir siendo la estudiante/hija perfecta solo debería de hacer una cosa, aunque le hiciese mucho daño. Así pues, entre maldiciones a si misma, Eli retrocedió y se dirigió a la sala del club.

* * *

A los seis años, Eli no veía mucho la televisión. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba practicando balé y aprendiendo japonés. Así cuando encendiá el dispositivo electrónico, era principalmente para hojear canales. Ella no seguía ningún programa en concreto, por lo que tenía dificultades para decidir qué ver. Sin embargo, un día una serie de dibujos animados estadounidense en versión original le llamo la atención y a sus tiempos libres se ponía a verla. Le era difícil seguir los subtítulos, pero igualmente le agradaba. Le enseñaban muchas cosas que ella desconocía. Un día viendo el final de un episodio, las dos protagonistas se sentaron juntas en unas escaleras hablando sobre que hacer en un futuro. A Eli le encanto cuando decidieron ir de viaje juntos y juntaron las manos. Justo en ese momento, cuando la abuela de Eli entró en la habitación.

\- ¡Elichika! - La anciana frunció el ceño ante la televisión. - Apaga esa suciedad de inmediato - Parecía enojada, aunque Eli no sabía por qué.

\- Sí, abuela- Ella hizo lo que le dijeron sin dudarlo; su abuela siempre sabía qué era lo mejor. Una vez que la luz se desvaneció de la pantalla, la anciana caminó hacia donde Eli todavía estaba sentada.

\- Nunca volverás a ver ese espectáculo- Su abuela insistió antes de murmurar en voz baja. – Que horribles son los dibujos animados en estos días

Eli todavía miraba a su abuela sin entender demasiado, así que la mujer puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿No es casi la hora de la práctica de baile? - Dijo con suavidad. - Vamos, preparémoslo

Eli saltó de su asiento, olvidándose por completo las dos chicas del programa de televisión y centrándose en la practica de ballet.

* * *

La joven rusa fue la última en llegar al entrenamiento. Lo que llamó la atención de todas sus compañeras, a excepción de Maki y Nico. Esta última de hecho, mantuvo en constancia vigilancia a Eli. No parecía ella misma; tenía problemas a la hora de concentrarse, sus pasos eran erróneos, no seguía el ritmo y lo más extraño de todo no habló ni miró a Nozomi ni una sola vez. Normalmente eran inseparables, por lo que este comportamiento era particularmente extraño. Cada vez que Nozomi intentaba iniciar una conversación, Eli se desviaba y se alejaba. Maki parecía querer decirle algo a Eli, pero no pudo reunir el coraje para hacerlo. El estado de ánimo de todo el grupo cayó a medida que avanzaba la práctica.

Cuando terminó, Eli recogió sus pertenencias en menos de un minuto.

\- Nos vemos mañana – Dijo desde la puerta, todavía con su ropa de entrenamiento

\- ¿No marchábamos hoy juntas? - Preguntó Nozomi, ignorando la tensión grupal – Han hecho un nuevo helado en esa cafetería que tanto te gusta, pensaba que podríamos probarlo - Ella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

Eli se inquietó con su bolso mientras buscaba una respuesta.

\- Hoy no puedo - Ella se quedó mirando al suelo mientras hablaba - En realidad, creo que ya no podremos ir más. Iré sola a casa a partir de ahora - Desapareció por la puerta antes de que Nozomi pudiera detenerla, dejando a los otros siete miembros de µ's confundidos y mirando a su alrededor como si buscaran alguna respuesta.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Rin preguntó lo que pensaban todos. Miró a Nozomi en busca de una respuesta, pero la niña mayor simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo idea, Eli-chi esta mañana estaba bien…- Nozomi sacó sus cartas del tarot, barajándolas mientras hablaba. – Ella estaba entusiasmada en ir a la cafetería… - Sacó la tarjeta del ahorcado y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

\- Tal vez llegue tarde a algún sitio - Honoka, siempre optimista, sugirió mientras doblaba su ropa de ejercicio.

\- Nos lo habría dicho - Maki comento jugando con las puntas de su cabello - Eso fue simplemente extraño- Miró a Nico como para comentar sobre su extraño comportamiento también, pero no se lo dijo al grupo.

Los miembros más jóvenes de µ's discutieron varias posibilidades mientras empacaban sus pertinencias, pero realmente no tenían ni idea. Todas habían guardado sus cosas a excepción de Nozomi, la cual llevaba un gran retraso. Las demás en vez de salir, esperaban a que la mayor acabará.

\- Id tirando - Nozomi les dijo con la segunda sonrisa más extraña que Nico había visto ese día – Os veré mañana.

Honoka vaciló, pero Umi la arrastró. Nico se quedó atrás con una declaración similar y es de esperar una sonrisa menos falsa. Tuvo que espantar a Maki, pero después de un par de minutos solo quedaron los dos terceros años. Al igual que antes, los estudiantes más jóvenes no tenían que presenciar esto.

\- Nico-chi, ¿qué estás esperando aquí? - Nozomi todavía insistió en fingir que todo estaba bien.

\- No te hagas la tonta. Claramente, algo está pasando entre tú y Eli. - Nico se puso las manos en las caderas. - Es mi trabajo como presidente del club ayudar. Y también como tu amigo - Nico agregó silenciosamente mirando hacia abajo.

La expresión de Nozomi se derrumbó mientras miraba sus cartas.

\- No sé por qué, pero me he sentido rechazada. Hemos estado caminando hacia y desde la escuela juntos desde que nos conocimos. Yendo a todas partes juntas, pero hoy… – Se puso a barajar las cartas de manera nerviosa.

\- No estáis saliendo, ¿verdad? - Nico sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que preguntar de todos modos.

\- No - Nozomi se puso a mirar por la ventana del salón del club. - Pero somos amigas, grandes amigas y… - Nico podía ver una hilera de lágrimas arrastrarse en sus mejillas. - Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca nos hemos separado… Pero ahora… - Sus piernas se pusieron a temblar un poco – He sido optimista. Eli me está excluyendo. Por supuesto que siempre estaré sola.

\- ¡Para el carro! -". Nico extendió una mano indicándole que parara - No estoy del todo segura de lo que Eli estaba haciendo hoy, pero ella estaba siendo una idiota total. Tampoco creo que quiera dejarte de lado. Además… - Nozomi se volvió para mirar a Nico mientras hablaba la niña más baja, otra lágrima se unió a la primera - Mientras estemos las otras de µ's, nunca volverás a estar sola - Nico dio un paso adelante, envolviendo a Nozomi en un fuerte abrazo. El médium le devolvió el gesto, uniéndose en un cálido abrazo de su amiga.

\- Ahora, esto es lo que va a pasar - dijo Nico mientras se retiraba del abrazo - ¡Voy a acompañarte a casa, y luego le daré a Eli su merecido!"

\- No tienes que hacer eso - Nozomi se enjugó las lágrimas con una sonrisa acuosa.

\- Oh, sí, lo hago. ¡Nadie hace llorar a mi amiga y se sale con la suya! Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo - Nico levantó ambos y los convirtió en su típica pose – Si somos dos seguro que podríamos hacerla entrar en razón. El poder del Nico-Ni es gigantesco -

\- No puedo - Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse de los ojos de Nozomi de nuevo. - Ella claramente no quiere verme-

\- Bien, entonces vamos hacia tu casa - Nico recogió la bolsa de Nozomi y la suya - Antes de que se ponga el sol.

\- Gracias Nico-chi –

Ambas mujeres, salieron de la sala cerrándola a su paso.

Nico abrió la puerta y los dos últimos miembros de Muse abandonaron la sala del club por la noche.

Después de dejar a Nozomi en su apartamento, Nico irrumpió en la casa donde vivía Eli. Ella intentó llamar primero al teléfono móvil de la chica, pero la adolescente rubia no respondió. Nico no se molestó en dejar un mensaje de voz, optando por un enfoque más personal. No podía creer ninguna de las cosas que sucedieron hoy, pero Eli iba a explicar sus actos quisiera o no.

Cuando Nico llegó a la residencia de Ayase, se acercó a la puerta.

\- Eli - Ella golpeó ruidosamente la puerta de madera - ¡Sé que aquí es donde vives! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Nozomi? ¡Sal y enfréntate a mí, cobarde! - La puerta se abrió, revelando a una chica de unos 14 años que Nico había visto unas cuantas veces antes. Se trataba de la hermana de la rubia.

\- Eres Nico, ¿verdad? - Preguntó con pequeñas estrellas en sus ojos, ignorando los desaires contra el miembro de su familia - Por favor, entra. Es un placer conocer a un miembro de Muse -

\- ¿Está Eli en casa? - Nico comentó mientras entraba a la casa Ella normalmente se tomaría su tiempo para posar delante de un fan, pero encontrar a Eli y hablar con ella era más importante.

\- No, todavía no ha vuelto a casa - Nico agregó ese hecho a la pila de acciones extrañas ya que había asumido que Eli se fue a casa después de la práctica.

\- Cuando la veas, dile que se reúna conmigo en el tejado de la escuela una hora antes del inicio de las clases - Nico se giró para irse, pero fue detenido por el adolescente más joven.

\- Antes de que te vayas, ¿sucedió algo hoy? - Alisa juntó las manos, jugueteando con los dedos – Normalmente mi hermana mayor ya estaría en casa a estas horas o hubiera llamado para comentar que vendría más tarde…

\- Creo que ella tuvo un día difícil - Nico compartió con un suspiro. Quería agregar que el día de Eli solo empeoraría cuando Nico la encontrara, pero no sintió que no era apropiado.

\- Nuestra abuela dijo que Eli estaba un poco distante y fría con ella hoy - Alisa reflexionó en voz baja, probablemente sin la intención de que Nico la escuchara.

\- ¿Tu abuela? - Tal vez esta era la pista que Nico necesitaba.

\- Cuando vivíamos en Rusia ella nos cuidaba. Nos quedamos con ella durante bastante tiempo - La joven tituló su cabeza pensativamente - Llamó esta tarde para ver cómo estamos - Esa debe haber sido la llamada que escuchó Nico. - Ella dijo que su conversación con Eli no fue buena en absoluto.

Lo que sea que hubiera dicho la mujer, llevó a cada a Eli actuar extraño durante toda la esa tarde. Nico sintió que su ira se redirigía hacia esa anciana que nunca conoció.

\- Gracias Alisa, has sido de gran ayuda - Nico levantó las manos al lado de su cabeza. - Nico-nico-nii, ha sido genial hablar contigo, pero me tengo que ir. Gracias por la información, por favor pásale mi mensaje a tu hermana - Se despidió de Alisa con una breve ola, antes de abrir la puerta y salir ya de noche. Mientras caminaba hacia la calle, escuchó un débil 'Nico-nico-nii' detrás de ella.

Por el momento, todo lo que podía hacer era ir a casa. La mañana siguiente sería una historia diferente.

Desde que su fue de la escuela, Eli iba dando vueltas por el vecindario sin ningún rumbo fijo. No quería volver a casa, tampoco toparse con nadie, quería estar a solas. No fue hasta al caer la noche que decidió que era hora de presentarse a su domicilio. Tendría que buscarse alguna excusa por haber llegado tarde y sin avisar, en cierto modo podía notar como sus padres estaban algo molestos por los mensajes que había recibido.

Una vez en el edificio, la joven rusa se topo con sus vecinos, dos hombres e iban con un bebe en brazos. Nunca le había prestado atención a ese hecho, pero justo ese día le dio por observar. De tal modo, que recuerdos lejanos le vinieron por la mente

* * *

A los diez años, un día, Eli caminaba hacia el mercado con Alisa y su abuela. Estaba a aproximadamente un kilómetro de su residencia, por lo que les gustaba caminar cuando el clima era agradable. Alisa tomó la mano de su abuela en todo momento, pero a Eli se le permitió caminar hasta un metro por delante de la pareja. Estaban a mitad de camino, y Eli estaba disfrutando de su libertad, cuando su abuela la llamó para que la tomara de la mano.

\- Tenemos que cruzar la calle - Su agarre se sentía como el hierro en las pequeñas manos de Eli. - Miremos a ambos lados juntos ahora. No hay coches a la izquierda, ninguno a la derecha. ¿Es seguro cruzar? - Tanto Eli como Alisa asintieron con entusiasmo - Vamos a cruzar entonces -

A pesar de la falta de automóviles, apuró a las niñas hacia al otro lado de la carretera. Ella no soltó a Eli al llegar a la acera de manera segura, lo que obligó a la niña a permanecer cerca. Eli miró hacia atrás al otro lado de la calle; Ella no podía entender por qué cruzaron en primer lugar. ¿A su abuela no le gustaron esos dos hombres con el cochecito de bebé? Tal vez la familia Ayase tenía una enemistad con ellos y su abuela estaba tratando de evitar una pelea.

\- Asqueroso - Su abuela murmuró en voz baja mientras pasaban a la pareja. Probablemente no era una enemistad de sangre entonces. Tal vez la pareja olía mal, aunque Eli no estaba segura de si esa era una razón suficiente para cruzar la calle para evitarlos. Le preguntó a Alisa sobre eso más tarde, pero su hermana ni siquiera había notado a los dos hombres, y mucho menos que no habían necesitado cruzar la calle allí.

Después de un par de semanas, Eli ni siquiera recordaría que habían ido al mercado.

A los doce años, dar y recibir chocolates del Día de San Valentín era un gran problema. Para Eli, todo era sobre el chocolate. Era una de sus comidas favoritas y si pudiera, la comería con cada comida. Tanto niños como niñas en su escuela le dieron a Eli un trozo de chocolate ese año. Se lo llevó todo a casa para que no se derritiera en su casillero. Antes de que pudiera guardarlo en el refrigerador, su abuela se detuvo para preguntarle sobre eso.

\- Debes ser muy popular entre los chicos - Su abuela escogió el paquete más grande en el lote - ¿De quién es este? ¿Es dulce? ¿Es guapo? -

\- Alexis me dio eso - Eli le sonrió a su abuela. - Ella es tan agradable, ella misma las hizo. No los he probado todavía, pero estoy seguro de que están deliciosos. - Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la expresión de la cara de su abuela. - ¿Abuela? -

\- Voy a llamar a sus padres - Los ojos de su abuela estaban helados. - Y dejarás de hablar con ella - Eli generalmente no cuestionaba las decisiones de su abuela, pero Alexis era una buena amiga. Ella no podía dejar de hablar con ella.

\- ¿Por qué? Ella es mi amiga - Eli protestó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es por tu propio bien - Su abuela frunció el ceño. - Eres demasiado joven para que lo entiendas - Los adultos siempre decían eso cuando no querían hablar de algo.

\- Intenta explicarlo entonces - La joven le dio su mejor mirada, pero su abuela solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Hoy no -

\- ¿Puedo al menos tener el chocolate de vuelta? Alexis lo hizo solo para mí - Eli extendió una mano, pero su abuela sostuvo el objeto arriba y fuera de su alcance.

\- No, esto será eliminado adecuadamente. Ahora, es hora de que comiences tu tarea. Ve a poner el resto de tus regalos en la nevera y comienza –

Eli sabía que sería imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión a su abuela así que manteniendo la cabeza baja corrió hacia la cocina.

Este incidente no era uno que ella olvidaría.

A los quince años, Eli, tras pasar por una secundaria llena de accidentes conoció a Nozomi. La chica que cambiaria su mundo y se convertiría en su media naranja. Se podría decir que se trataba de su primera amiga de verdad.

Tras conocerla, muchas cosas cambiaron, incluyendo sus pensamientos y emociones sobre diversos temas, entre ellos, uno de los temas universalmente más usados; el amor. Nunca había pensado en como seria tener una pareja, como seria compartir algo tan íntimo. Todo ello en vez de alegrarla, le aterraba. No se entendía a ella misma, así pues, se lo pregunto a sus padres.

\- Cuándo conozcas a la persona adecuada entenderás todos esos sentimientos – Esa fue la respuesta de sus progenitores.

De alguna manera, el tema llego a oídos de su abuela y desde entonces siempre que tenia la oportunidad sacaba el tema.

\- ¿Has conocido a alguien que te guste?

\- No – Respondía la adolescente cada vez que le preguntaba.

\- Estando en un instituto de solo mujeres es complicado… El nieto de una amiga es bastante educado, inteligente y guapo, ¿si quieres te lo presento?

\- No hace falta. Estoy ocupada con mis estudios – Siempre buscaba cualquier escusa.

\- No te voy a negar que es importante.

Al principio este tipo de conversaciones acababan rápido, pero con el tiempo se fueron agravando. Su abuela parecía desesperada para que Eli consiguiera una pareja. ¡Todavía es demasiado joven, maldición! Así que la joven empezó a responder de manera automatizada. "Es lindo, no es mi tipo, no tengo tiempo" Eran contestaciones que usualmente recorría para zanjar el tema. No quería oír más sobre ello, estaba empezando a estar un poco harta incluso empezó a cuestionarse su amistad con Nozomi. ¿Realmente la consideraba solo una amiga o quería que fueran algo más? Sus sentimientos eran los mismos a lo que su abuela le contaba, a lo que sus padres le respondieron. Estaba hecha un caos. ¿Podrían dos mujeres salir juntas? ¿Su amistad se rompería por un capricho tonto? ¿Su familia la dejaría de lado? No tenía respuesta, así que un día decidió hacer frente y llegar a una resolución.

Eli, a los dieciocho durante su un tercer año en Otonokizaka, empezó a elegir por si misma. Ella cantó y bailó en un grupo de idols escolares llamado µ's con sus ocho amigos más cercanos. Un día, antes de comenzar la práctica, su abuela llamó a su móvil. La conversación comenzó bien; Hablaron de escuela y el grupo, pero pronto se trasladó a aguas inseguras.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a traer a un novio a visitarme? – Como siempre ella preguntaba.

\- Sabes que no estoy saliendo en este momento - Eli siempre firme con la misma respuesta.

\- ¿Qué hay de ese chico que me contaste sobre a quién viste en la tienda? - La anciana sonaba excitada ante la perspectiva - Lo viste y me dijiste lo lindo que crees que es

La adolescente forzó una carcajada mientras repetía esta conversación por enésima vez.

\- Oh, sí. - Su abuela se detuvo por un momento. - ¿Realmente no hay nadie?- Ella sondeó, rompiendo el guion donde usualmente cambiaban de tema.

\- Y si ...- Eli tragó una vez para prepararse - Simplemente hablando hipotéticamente, ¿qué pasaría si trajera a una novia a casa? - Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba una respuesta. Vino después de unos diez segundos, mordiendo las esperanzas y los sueños de Eli.

\- Ja ja ja ja, eso es una broma divertida - La risa de su abuela, que siempre había sido reconfortante, envió un escalofrío por la espalda de Eli - Es imposible, no en esta familia

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón - El teléfono se sentía pesado en la mano de Eli. La sala del club se sentía como si estuviera girando alrededor de ella, y se alegró de que ninguno de los otros miembros hubiera llegado todavía.

\- Por supuesto que tengo razón - Su abuela parecía aliviada.

\- Me temo que debo irme, fue agradable hablar contigo - Eli necesitaba terminar con esta conversación. Era demasiado para manejar mientras su mundo giraba.

\- Ha sido maravilloso hablar contigo, mi Elichika. Te quiero - A estas alturas, Eli apenas escuchaba, pero ella todavía podía responder adecuadamente.

\- Yo también te quiero. Adiós - Eli colgó el teléfono y se desplomó en una silla con un solo movimiento. Se hundió la cara entre las manos para evitar mirar la habitación la cual parecía dar vueltas. Ella recibió la respuesta que más temía; su abuela nunca aceptaría sus sentimientos. Y probablemente el resto de su familia igual.

\- ¿Qué hago ahora? - Murmuró en voz baja. Ni siquiera estaba segura de sí los sentimientos que tenía eran románticos o no, pero ahora ni siquiera era una opción. La puerta había sido cerrada en su cara.

No era como si ella estuviera lista para avanzar en una relación, pero el potencial había estado allí. Ella siempre se había preguntado cómo sería enamorarse de Nozomi. A veces, cuando se encontraba con la mirada de Nozomi, su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que la otra chica podía oírlo. Sus manos a veces se cepillaban mientras caminaban y llenaban a Eli con olas de calor. Pasó tanto tiempo con Nozomi, pensó que tal vez podría enamorarse de ella. Pero ahora ella sabía que esto nunca podría ser. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera, antes de que estuviera demasiado profunda para detenerlo.

La única forma de hacerlo pensó con tristeza, era distanciarse de Nozomi. Sin proximidad, sus sentimientos podrían desvanecerse. Fue lo mejor; ella no podía decepcionar a su familia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada prematura de Nico. Jugó como si no pasara nada, pero Nico no parecía comprarlo. Eli fue a dar un paseo rápido, lo que ayudó a evitar problemas, y cuando comenzó la práctica, ella implementó su plan.

Fue insoportablemente difícil. Cada pocos minutos quería recurrir a Nozomi, pero luchó contra el impulso. Cuando Nozomi vino a hablar con ella, se negó a hacer contacto visual y dio respuestas cortas. Eli pudo ver que la confusión crecía en su "ex" mejor amiga, pero se obligó a ignorarla.

Ellos nunca estarían juntos de todos modos; fue imposible.

Ese mismo día de noche, Eli llego a casa tarde. Dio respuestas cortas a las preguntas de sus padres, y se fue a la cama sin comer. No antes, sin escuchar a su hermana. Alisa cumplió su palabra con la pelinegra. Así pues, se puso el despertador más temprano de lo habitual. Si Nico quería hablar con ella, hablarían, pero no bajaría del burro.

Al día siguiente, Eli ya se encontraba en el tejado antes de lo acordado. Nico llegó quince minutos después y no le sorprendió encontrarse a la rubia allí antes apoyada de espaldas a la verja.

\- ¡Si lo que hiciste ayer fue una broma, fue de mal gusto! - Nico gritó nada más verla mientras cruzaba el techo hacia Eli. Ella no quería molestarse con una pequeña charla; Todavía estaba molesta por la noche anterior.

\- No fue una broma - Eli no se movió mientras miraba en blanco a su amiga que se acercaba. - Nozomi y yo necesitamos distanciarnos - Lo dijo sin rodeos, como si fuera un hecho. Nico no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Eso es una absoluta tontería - La adolescente más bajita se detuvo justo delante de su compañero de clase apático. Ella la miró, enfurecida por la falta de emoción que vio.

\- Wow Nico, no sabía que tenías la edad suficiente como para plantarme cara - Los ojos azules permanecieron inexpresivos a pesar del tono burlón de Eli.

\- ¡Cállate! - Nico rechinó los dientes. - ¡Has hecho tanto daño en el último día que no tienes derecho a criticarme!

\- Tenía que hacerlo - Todavía no había cambios en la expresión de Eli.

\- No, no tenía que haberlo hecho. Pero lo hiciste de todos modos - Nico señaló un dedo hacia el pecho de Eli -Lo hiciste todo para complacer a alguien más, déjame adivinar, tu abuela - La expresión de Eli cambió por primera vez desde que Nico llegó al techo. Sus ojos se estrecharon y su boca se torció en un ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Eli cruzó los brazos y miró sus manos temblorosas para luego fijarse en los ojos ajenos.

\- Alisa - Nico dijo simplemente.

\- Así que ahora sabes todos mis secretos - respondió Eli con amargura, aun manteniendo la mirada baja.

Nico negó con la cabeza.

\- No, todo lo que me dijo fue quién llamó antes de la práctica - Esperó a que Eli la mirara antes de continuar - Quiero que me cuentes el resto.

Eli suspiró, no tenia otra elección. Ella podría ser terca, pero Nico podría llegar a ser mucho peor.

\- He estado haciendo lo que mi abuela quiere toda mi vida. Comencé el balé y salvé la escuela, todo para ella. Ella también quiere que yo ...

Nico interrumpió a Eli, poniendo una mano delante de su cara e interrumpiéndola a pesar de haberle pedido que hablara hace un momento.

\- No importa lo que ella quiere que hagas. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Realmente quieres esto?

\- Lo que quiero es imposible - Eli apartó la mano de Nico, sus mejillas estaban rojecidas de emoción.

\- ¡¿Así que simplemente te rendirás? - Nico lanzó ambas manos al aire. - Ni siquiera lo has intentado, de hecho, has hecho lo contrario. No soporto a la gente así. Si no eres quién eres, ¿quién diablos eres? - Nico se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Eli. - Una vez que hayas descubierto la respuesta a eso, entonces ven a hablar conmigo - Ella le miró por encima del hombro. - Pero si la respuesta es otra cosa que no sea 'soy quien soy', entonces no te molestes en hablarme otra vez.

Unos pasos ruidosos resonaron por el piso de abajo cuando Nico se dirigió hacia la puerta del techo. La abrió de golpe y por poco se cae por las escaleras. Ella ardió hasta llegar a su salón de clases, donde finalmente fue la primera persona en llegar. Nico se derrumbó en su escritorio; Ella no lo manejó muy bien, ¿verdad?

Por otro lado, la joven rusa fue abandonada en el techo por no saber tomar decisiones por sí misma. Mientras trabajaba en solucionar el conflicto el sol empezó a levantarse por detrás suyo.

\- ¿Qué quiero realmente?- se preguntó a sí misma en silencio. La respuesta obvia era cualquier cosa menos esto. Los estudiantes de segundo y primero estaban confundidos, Nico se enfureció y Nozomi, ella no estaba muy segura, pero Nozomi probablemente estaba molesta. Al pretender ser alguien que no era, Eli realmente lo había arruinado todo. Ahora si que su amistad corría peligro.

A pesar de que ella lo lamentaba, ¿podría realmente regresar al estado anterior? ¿Podría darle la espalda a su abuela? ¿Quién era ella realmente? ¿Era ella solo una marioneta cuyas cuerdas fueron arrastradas por quien las sostuvo?

No.

Eli era libre.

Lo que realmente quería, más que nada, era seguir siendo amigas de Nozomi. Ella quería ir a la escuela con Nozomi. Ella quería ir juntos a su cafetería favorita. Eli quería la oportunidad de enamorarse. Si su abuela lo desaprobaba, entonces resolvería ese obstáculo cuando llegara. Si realmente se enamoraran en el camino, Eli también se ocuparía de eso. Su corazón se estremeció ante el pensamiento, y se obligó a concentrarse.

Eli sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Después de enviar una pequeña oración de agradecimiento a Nico, ella agarró su bolso y huyó del techo. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, moviéndose en dirección opuesta para salir de la escuela. Necesitaba moverse rápido si quería llegar a tiempo.

Eli llamó a la puerta de su mejor amiga, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Temía que Nozomi ya se hubiera ido a la escuela. Cuando Nozomi abrió la puerta, Eli se permitió dejar salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

\- Pensé que no ibas a venir - Nozomi, ya vestida con su uniforme escolar, salió de su apartamento y cerró la puerta. Lo cerró, pero no se movió para irse.

\- ¿Puedo por favor tener un minuto de tu tiempo? - Eli estaba segura de que sonaba desesperada. - Solo un minuto. Por favor.

Los ojos de Nozomi estaban apagados, como si ella no hubiera dormido bien.

\- Un minuto, luego me voy.

\- Fui estúpida - espetó Eli – Me empujé de nuevo en ser quién quieren que otros sean. Te traicioné y rompí tu confianza, y lo siento. Mi abuela siempre me dijo que me hiciera "amigo de más niños" y "¿dónde está tu novio, Eli?" Y quería hacerlo por ella y por la familia Ayase. Así que te alejé. Pero estaba equivocada - Ella mantuvo la cabeza en alta en todo momento

\- 30 segundos - Los ojos de Nozomi se mantuvieron sin cambios.

\- Pensé que, si te apartaba, no ocurriría ... - Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Eli. - No lo haríamos ...- Su tiempo se agotó mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - La voz de Nozomi sonaba fría - Bueno, me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de quién no eres. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a la escuela ahora. Pasó junto a Eli y se dirigió al final del pasillo antes de que Eli la llamara.

\- Estaba aterrorizada - Eli miró directamente a la espalda de Nozomi - De enamorarme de ti-

Nozomi se congeló a mitad de paso y puso una mano en la pared. Eli no podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar o ver salir el sol, todo lo que vio fue la forma paralizada de Nozomi.

\- Comencé a pensar en nosotros, en el futuro, y me asusté. Sé que mi familia lo desaprobaría - Eli la enderezó - Pero he terminado de huir - Su corazón se aceleró como si hubiera corrido una milla. - Así que, por favor, perdóname y permítame comenzar de nuevo - Una mano firme se extendió hacia Nozomi - Mi nombre es Ayase Eli, es un placer conocerte.

Nozomi se dio una vuelta lentamente, su mirada acuosa se encontró con la de Eli. Cada paso que daba hacia la rubia sentía que tardaba un año.

\- Soy Toujou Nozomi- dijo en voz baja mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con Eli. - Y a mí también me aterra enamorarme de ti.

Eli se rio entre dientes, pero no pudo parar. La alegría burbujeaba dentro de ella, y se preguntó por qué había lágrimas reuniéndose en la esquina de sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia delante, colocó su frente suavemente contra la de Nozomi.

\- Bueno, al menos tenemos eso en común.

A los dieciocho años, Eli escribió una breve carta con la ayuda de su mejor amiga Nozomi. Se dirigió a ella como 'Nico-nico-nii' y la dejó en el escritorio del destinatario.

Ponía:

_Querida Nico_

_¿Te haría feliz escuchar que tenías razón? Pasé mucho tiempo preocupándome por lo que otros querían, perdí el rastro de mí mismo._

_Ya no voy a hacer eso._

_Gracias por apoyarnos, eres el mejor amigo que en un par de años podría pedir._

_Con amor,_

_Eli_

_PD: La respuesta a tu pregunta es, soy quien soy._

* * *

**_PD: Tengo otra historia por terminar, lo sé. Pero no me esta gustando como está quedando así que estoy esperando a tener más tiempo para poder refinarlo, actualizarlo y continuar en general. De todos modos, gracias por pasarte a leer. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. _**


End file.
